


The Tale of Two Rabbits

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Absolute Schmoop, M/M, Mpreg, Pure Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: Once upon a time, two very in love rabbits had a huge scare with a little speed bump. Thankfully, that little speed bump reminded them that they would be okay and the lucky stars were shining bright.





	The Tale of Two Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> -First off, this story wouldn't have happened with out my incredibly, amazing muse - Winchester_Bones! I thank her every day for being herself and for being a truly the best muse any writer could ask for! Also she is the one who inspired this idea! She had overheard a couple telling a story about rabbits! The muse also just really needed some distractions and schmoop! *Hugs*
> 
> -Secondly, please read the tags! This story is about the author's creative outlet and their take on real life situations, so there may be inaccuracies and the trust of pure imagination! 
> 
> -Thirdly, I own nothing - Jared and Jensen just came along for the ride!

The tall, built man made his way into the stark white room; barely holding it together seeing his love looking so lifeless in the small hospital bed. He grabbed the overly bright pink, plastic chair and dragged it next to the bed. His large hand grasped onto the calloused, slightly smaller hands. He brought the unusually white hand to his lips and kissed it, hoping to feel a connection. He then took his other hand and placed it on the protruding stomach of his very pregnant mate. Jared could hear the heartbeat through the monitors hooked up to his husband’s abdomen.

He couldn’t believe that a short five hours earlier, he thought he had lost his family, lost both his love and the little peanut. He knew his lucky stars were shining bright on him; telling him that everything would be okay.

Jared still could hear that voice echoing in his head. The voice that came down the phone line, saying his love was being rushed to the hospital. He chuckled slightly thinking on how he had reacted, acting like a Sasquatch running through the woods. But he knew he had every right to be that way, since he hadn’t known any of the details on his husband’s condition. He practically ripped the nurse at the station a new one, when she couldn’t give him any answers and denying him of seeing his beloved. It was only when the doctor came out, telling him even though the placenta had started to tear and he had lost some blood, that Jensen was now stable, did Jared feel the ability to breath. The crotchety, old doctor said the next forty-eight hours were critical for Jensen, because he could possibly lose the baby.

When Jared was finally told that he was able to see his husband, he felt all his nerves skyrocket, but the doctor said that his love was asleep.

Jared leaned further onto the bed, rubbing his hand against the large canvas of his mate’s. A few minutes later, he felt a smile tugging on his face when he felt something kick at his hand. He felt like their little lodger was telling them – they were okay, that they weren’t going anywhere. Jared felt tears trickle down his face, knowing that their little jelly bean was already taking care of their daddies. He placed his mouth next to the large abdomen and kissed it.

“Little bugger, you gave us all quite a scare…well more like your daddy did. I hope that you are stubborn, but see reason.” Jared whispered out to the kicking baby. He knew if Jensen was awake, he’d be grumbling how their kid was using his insides for a trampoline. “Okay daddy’s little gymnast, thank you for showing us that you were okay, but you can sleep now.”

Jared ran a relieved hand through his hair and wiping away the tears on his face. “Okay lodger, here’s the deal, if I give you a bedtime story, will you promise me that you won’t ever tell your daddy? ‘Cause I know how much he grumbles at my made-up stories and how they don’t ever make sense. But I know – he secretly likes them. I can tell you the wait we had, determining if you were created or not, your daddy had asked for one of my crazy stories.

Okay buttercup, here goes…Once upon a time, there lived these two rabbits, high up in the mountains. These two rabbits loved to bake and you knew when they were baking because the steam from their ovens would rise up into the treetops. These two rabbits were so in love, they decided to take their love and let it over spill. And thus, they created a little bunny they could share all their love with…”

*****

Jensen couldn’t determine where he was; the muffled tone making him think he might be under water, or as if someone near him had a lot of alcohol to drink. Either way, a deep whiskey voice floated through his ears, catching bits and pieces of the conversation. He kept hearing words like: “bunny, cookies, and baby bunnies”. He didn’t know if he was still dreaming or if he was coming into reality. The older man tried to shift, but he felt a twinge of pain pull through his abdomen. He fluttered his eyes open a bit, getting blinded by a bright light.

He moved his left hand to swipe over his eyes and felt a stinging pain run up his arm from the movement. He finally peeled his eyelids open and saw a shaggy haired man quietly whispering to his large speed bump. Jensen chuckled a bit, thinking how much that was true. The pregnancy causing him to slow down, especially wondering what had happened now.

He listened for his husband to finish his ridiculous story, but he couldn’t love his mate even more. The man always had ways with words; he knew firsthand how persuasive and suave they could be.

“…And they lived happily ever after. The end. Good night little lodger, I can’t wait to meet you.” Jared kissed the precious bump one more time and looked up to see gorgeous, green eyes look straight into his soul. “Jack…”

“Starting our kid, young, eh…” Jensen sardonically chuckled.

“Yeah…you weren’t supposed to hear any of that.” Jared stood up and kissed the luscious lips of his love, relishing the intimate touch. “I told our little jumping bean to keep it between us. I can clearly see where their alliances are.”

“Oh Jay, don’t worry there are going to be times where it will change.” Jensen took his right hand and caressed through long, brown locks. “But you know, no matter what, this little pumpkin is going to love us.”

“Baby, I am so glad that you are okay, seriously…I am so glad you are…But you know what this means, you’re going to have to take it easy.” Jared heard his mate grumble under him. “I am serious. Less work, if anything, no work at all. You scared the crap out of me Jack.”

“I am sorry bub. I am glad that everything is going to be okay. I finally realized, this speed bump told me I needed to slow down. Take care of us.”

“Good,” Jared kissed his husband again. “You’re the love for me, and I cannot ever lose you, especially when we got a family to raise.”

“I am not going anywhere, Jay. I love you till the last rays of sun,” Jensen bumped his head against his love.

“I love you till the last story is told.” Jared swiped a hand through the short, spiked locks.

“Uff…”

“What?” Jared frantically asked.

“I think the lodger is feeling left out.” Jensen chuckled, placing a hand where he felt the sharp kick.

“Okay,” Jared leaned down, grabbing onto his love’s hand, and kissed the baby bump, “Love you little lodger till the last drop of spilt love, and we can’t wait to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Y'ALL DESERVE A PIE AND SOME HUGS! SINCERIOUSLY, THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY! IT LITERALLY MEANS THE WORLD AND PIE TO ME YOU DID! *HUGS*


End file.
